Reborn:Spark
by magic in me
Summary: Another life, and a new chance to spend with someone he thought he'd lost. This time, Harry meets Hermione's new incarnation, Lydia Martin, as he and his brother, Stiles, are tossed into the supernatural. At least this time they have the smartest witch to help out.(5) Rated for death of teenaged character AU Teen Wolf/Harry Potter. No pairings


**Okay, so this has to be my shortest story yet in the series. I thought this would be the longest, but I couldn't get into it. Likely because I'm currently watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn, an anime about the mafia and pyromaniacs (JK, jk...somewhat. It's a really good series though! If you don't mind subtitles, please check it out! It's on Hulu!)**

**This is to be part of a collection. Each one will include a new world that Harry awakens in, complete with a new name, and memories from his last. The first is Reborn:Dusk(Harry Potter/Twilight), next would be Reborn:Whirlpool(Harry Potter/Naruto), followed by Reborn:Luck(Harry Potter/Inuyasha), and Reborn:Soulmate(Harry Potter/Night World). Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-10k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

Przemysław "Sky" Stilinski was the younger twin brother of Mieczysław "Stiles" Stilinski. He was very calm, compared to his outspoken brother. Where Stiles was prone to have panic attacks, Sky would become apathetic. He was a geek, and had a strong friendship with Danny, even if his best friend was a royal class jerk. That didn't mean, however, that he and his brother weren't close. Rather, they were thick as thieves, and nearly always ended up in trouble together. She was happy, when she showed emotion. Though her family worried, she was glad for her life.

That didn't mean Sky forgot his past lives.

Harry had been a sad beginning, but he'd lived a fulfilling life. As had Nowaki, despite him dying to protect his sister, nephew, and brother-in-law. Akane had lived a full life, even if it ended in tragedy. As Parker, he had a sad ending, and a very short life. Yet it was as Parker he learned that love was what made living life worth it.

Even if he did miss Sequoyah.

It was during Calculus that Sky noticed something about Lydia Martin. Something about her was familiar. She played the bimbo role perfectly, but something screamed at his instincts. Said that she was someone he knew personally. That she'd been important once.

So he followed her to her car one day and said one word.

"Voldemort." The reaction took only a second.

The girl flinched violently, hand reaching for a wand that wasn't there. Her hazel eyes flitted about looking for danger. A trait most common in war veterans, not high school students. Her eyes focused on Sky, and her breath hitched as she finally took in Stiles' brother. The brother she saw around Danny all the time, but never paid any mind to.

"Harry?" He would know that intonation of his name anywhere. Only one person used that tone.

"Hello, Hermione." Harry's crooked grin slipped onto Sky's face and the girl let out a sob as she flung herself at him. He grunted, almost losing his balance as he caught her. People stopped to watch as the school's top popular girl, Lydia Martin, lost control of her emotions. Sky lowered his voice so only she could hear. "Shh, sister, everything is okay."

"I've missed you." The girl sobbed, clinging tighter. "When I was told I would be reincarnated until my soul was happy, I knew I had to see you, see everyone, again before that happened." She was calming down by now.

"Yeah, well, if you wish to keep your reputation, you may want to pull yourself together, Lydia." The girl straightened, nodding as a cold look covered up her breakdown. "Come to mine for a talk?"

"Sure thing, I know how you're failing calculus. I'll help you in return for telling me where Prada ran off to!"

* * *

Sky sat with Lydia across from him at his kitchen table. Two cups of tea, made the proper way with tea leaves, and a teapot sat between them. They were telling each other about their reincarnations. Both of them felt incredulous the more they heard.

"You married a prince that used to be a beast? Are you telling me that you were Belle from Beauty and the Beast?" Sky asked incredulously. "I thought that was fictional!"

"You were a half demon, and saw Cedric reincarnated as a _sparkling_ vampire?" The girl crossed her arms. "How am I the one living a fairy tale?"

"Who was happily mated and had a Dhampir child." Sky sipped at his tea. "Do you know about my brother?"

"And his hopeless crush on me? He's immature." The girl sniffed.

"And Ron and the beast weren't?" Sky scoffed as he picked up one of his cookies.

"Adam learned his lesson." Lydia huffed, crossing her arms. Sky noted the Prince's name for later taunts.

"And Stiles can't?" Before she could reply, the door opened to admit said boy. Who looked at his brother in hurt. "Hey Stiles, look who decided to stay for dinner! She has an interest in mysteries and puzzles like you do! Why don't the two of you talk while I start cooking?"

"Karma is a bitch, Sky. Remember that." Lydia hissed as she was quickly pulled into a conversation.

She couldn't turn down one of his meals, after all. Or mysteries. Or puzzles. Or time with her soul brother.

"Ooh, Ramen tonight, Sky?" Their father called as he entered the house an hour later. The three teens looked up from their bowls. "I don't know where you learned to cook, kiddo, but I love your food." The man said as Sky stood to cook noodles for him. As he was preparing the bowl, Noah turned to his other son and their guest. "You're Lydia. Surprised to see you here, young lady."

"Hello Sheriff Stilinski. I came over to talk with Sky and Stiles." Lydia smiled brightly. She kicked Sky when he sat down again, getting a soft "ow" in reply.

"Well, you're welcomed at any time." Sky snorted, while his brother fell into another verbal diarrhea spill.

* * *

It didn't take long for Lydia and Sky to figure out what was attacking people. Especially once the Argents moved in. That and Stiles never kept his brother out of the loop, whatever Scott got into, Sky would know about it an hour later. Which happened to be a werewolf alpha biting Scott.

"You two are idiots!" Lydia snapped angrily as they combed through the foliage. "We're trespassing on the Hale family land."

"And you can get lost before I call the police." A dark voice growled angrily. Sky looked up in surprise at seeing Derek Hale standing in front of them.

"We're looking for my inhaler." Scott said, frowning. "I was chased through here by a wolf last night." Sky facepalmed before looking up at the hot man standing in front of him. Lydia elbowed him sharply.

"Scott, buddy, I told you-" Stiles started.

"Hey Hale, anyone in your family an Alpha wolf?" Sky asked before the two started to argue. Derek's eyes widened, before flashing blue. "Not you, obviously. Only betas can have blue."

"How the hell do you know about Werewolves?"

"I'm a wizard." Sky smirked, and all around him jaws dropped as Lydia groaned.

* * *

Sky shook as he held his brother's hand. They were awaiting on the results of the scan of Stiles' brain. It felt like their mother all over again. He couldn't lose Stiles. Not after mom, and what had happened recently with the paranormal. They had nearly lost their dad, and Stiles had actually died.

Then, in that moment, hell in a handbasket happened.

Sky shook as he stared into the eyes of the Void. The only thing that saved him from dying at his brother's hand that day, was Scott. Soon, it was a race against time to save Stiles. To get back one of their Sparks. It took everything they had to rescue him.

Including Sky's life.

Allison stared in horror as the boy who saved her started to die, from her arrow. Stiles was holding his brother's head in his lap, begging for him to hold on. That they could save him. Lydia was holding his hand, trying to get her soul brother to pull himself together, to cast a healing charm. Derek was pale, looking away.

In the end, nothing could save Sky. Not with an arrow sticking through his heart. He died, surrounded by his pack, a smile on his face. He'd saved Allison, his brother's best friend's mate. He wouldn't regret that. He was grateful to have met with his soul sister again. To see her flourish in a world so different then their home. Even if the soul bond they'd once shared was no longer there, he still loved her. He wished he'd seen her and Stiles have children, to be an uncle, but knew that it was his time again.

He couldn't help but wonder if he'd meet all of his friends again as his breath stilled, and eyes closed.


End file.
